mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Shiba Tatsuya/History
(Note: The bold sentences are the theories others have come up with about him, or those who are aware of his true identity and abilities) Before Volume 1: *Became able to alter Eidos (becoming a regular Magician) after gaining an Artificial Artificial Magic Calculation Area (MCA) to be at the age of 6. *Appointed as a Guardian at the age of 7. *Learned how to use 'Gram Demolition'. *Actualized the 'Loop Cast theory'. *Recognized as a pioneer and expert in CAD software engineering as well as a world renowned researcher 'Taurus Silver'. *Perfected his own A-rank and Strategic-Class 'Decomposition' Magics, as well as his 'Regrowth' magic thus became the only user (known) of incredibly high class magic spells that are also unique. *Recognized as Kokonoe Yakumo's best disciple at the young age of 16, even outmatching him in pure martial arts and physicality, equal in terms of techniques, but outclassed in terms of strategy, knowledge and magical technical ability. *Discovered counter magic spells - 'Pseudo Cast Jamming' and Specific Cast Jamming mimicking the abilities of Antinite to a certain extent. *Has an encyclopedic knowledge of Magic. Remembered the names of all magic spells registered with the University of Magic. *Learned to use Yotsuba Family's secret Magic Casting Techniques - Flash Cast. *Learned to analyze Activation and Magic Sequences when they are being cast (before they are being cast). During Enrollment Arc, Volume 1 & 2: *Gets assigned to a Course 2 class **Meets Saegusa Mayumi before the Ceremony. **Befriends Chiba Erika and Shibata Mizuki before the Ceremony. *First Day at First High School **Befriends Saijou Leonhard on the first day of school. **Gets trashed by Morisaki Shun and other Course 1 students. **Saves Mitsui Honoka and other course 1 students from being punished by Public Morals Committee chief Watanabe Mari. *Gets recommended by the Student Council (Mayumi) to become a Public Morals Committee member. *Defeats Vice-President Hattori in an official duel almost instantaneously. *Becomes the first Course 2 student to be selected as a member of the Public Morals Committee. *Subdues and arrests Kirihara Takeaki and the entire Kenjutsu Club (all Course 1 students and upperclassmen) without using Magic. *First meeting with Mibu Sayaka (Course 2 Sophomore at First High School) - Gets invited by Sayaka to join Kendo Club and 'Aspirants' Alliance. Leaves after asking Sayaka a question. *Second meeting with Mibu Sayaka - Declines her invitation after listening to her answer. *Calls Sayaka and handles situation of hold up of 'Announcement Room' by the 'Aspirants Alliance' (formed by a few Course 2 students). *Informs Mizuki that he may have outstanding combat ability, however he can't get anything higher than a "C-Rank" license since his skill set isn't suited for the existing "grading system" which doesn't reflect his actual combat performance. *His goal is to make a "Sustained Gravity Control-Type Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor". *Brings down Anti Magic Organization - Blanche's branch in Japan almost single handedly. *''Mibu's father was told by Kazama about Tatsuya's true identity'' During Nine Schools Competition Arc, Volume 3: *Ranks #1 in the Magic Theory portion of the mid-term exams with 490 points, followed by Miyuki at 430 points, trailing by 60 points. *Gets interrogated by the faculty of First High School about whether or not he is intentionally failing the Magical Technical (practical) portion of the exams. *Gets recommended to transfer to Fourth High School by the faculty, which he declines. *Befriends Yoshida Mikihiko, a Course 2 student who ranked #3 in the Magic Theory portion of the mid-term exams which was unprecedented *Gets recommended as an Engineer for the Nine Schools Competition, the first - 1st-year and also the first - Course 2 student (Weed) ever to do so. *Earns the support of Juumonji, Mayumi, Hattori and Azusa for this appointment, after displaying his skills in test. *He is revealed to be a member of an elite branch of the military. *Actualises Sustained Gravity Control-Type Flying Type Magic. *It is revealed that he is Mr Silver of Taurus Silver. *It is revealed that he has a ridiculously high Psion count. *Is and has always been looked down upon by his father and the family servants. *Had most of his emotions removed by his aunt and mother except for his love for his sister, Miyuki. *Gains the support of his entire class of 1-E. *Promises to protect Miyuki. *Nullifies over ten Magic Sequences simultaneously using Gram Demolition during the accident (suicidal attack) in an instant. *Kirihara mentions to Hattori, that Tatsuya's killing intent in Blanche's base was even more intense than veteran soldiers. *Revealed that he is able to "see" not only the present but also the past to a certain degree. *Is seen as Miyuki's watchdog. *Mari predicts that he could be transferred into Course 1 next year as he is an unprecedented student. *Is one of only five people to see through Kudou Retsu's magic and views him as a Magician that he could learn from. *Helps Mikihiko subdue 3 armed intruders. Scolds him afterwards for looking down on himself. *Assures Mikihiko that the problem is his magic, not him. *Is impressed by Mayumi's magic, which causes his friends to be jealous as he is usually very critical about magic. *Is also impressed by Mari's magical skills. *Meets officers of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion for lunch where it is revealed that he is an unregistered Strategic-Class Magician of Japan, and Special Officer Ooguro Ryuuya. *Is reminded that he is forbidden to use any classified magic publicly if called to participate in the Nine Schools Competition. *Becomes worried of how easily Mayumi and Mizuki see through him. *Is teased by Mayumi as a little brother. *Mayumi feels that he is evaluating her with his eyes: her personality, strengths, experiences... *Reduces Mayumi's mental fatigue due to magic during her event, "Crowd Ball", through only minor modifications and 'cleaning' her CAD's OS. *Tries to console Kirihara through cold, blunt analysis of his loss. *Creates a Weaponised-Integrated CAD "Mini-Communicator" and has Leo act as his guinea pig. *Drags Mari onshore after her accident, analyses her injuries with a glance and gives orders for treatment. *Analyses the footage along with Isori Kei, Shibata Mizuki and Yoshida Mikihiko of the accident to determine the cause accurately *Agrees to help his sister in Official Division as her engineer - feels manipulated by his senpais * Is able to deduce the condition of his opponents with a glance * Even his friends are a bit fearful of him During Nine Schools Competition Arc, Volume 4: * Shizuku repeatedly makes an extremely lucrative, non-exclusive offer for him to become the Kitayama Family's engineer, which he declines *Creates the brand new spell "Active Air Mine" which is then added into the Index under the user's, Shizuku's, name *Creates a rifle shaped Generalised CAD which combines the versatility of a Generalised CAD with the speed and accuracy of a Specialised CAD in Speed Shooting *Creates the strategy for Honoka in Battle Board to use light illusion magic on the water's surface to cause dizziness *It was revealed that the Yotsuba Clan had forbidden him from gaining fame and adding his name to the Index *Could tell the status of Akechi Eimi's health (lack of sleep) by glancing at her psion information *It is revealed that Honoka had met Tatsuya in the First High exam and had been stunned by the beauty of his magic. It also caused Honoka to feel betrayed when she found out that Tatsuya was a Course 2 student. *Shizuku's Icicle Destruction match shows signs of Tatsuya working from behind the scenes *Devises the strategy for Miyuki's "Inferno" and "Niflheim" at the Icicle Destruction match *Draws crowds from the universities and military to watch the matches he is responsible for *Becomes seen as a rival by "Cardinal George" and "Crimson Prince" *In Honoka's Battle Board final, he devises a strategy for her to use light illusion magic to make portions of the course darker and harder to navigate through, slowing her opponents down *Under his care, the First High School Speed Shooting and Icicle Destruction females all win First, Second and Third Place, which is unprecedented *Teaches Shizuku "Phonon Maser" and dual wielding CADs *In Mirage Bat, his CAD software engineering skill causes people to compare him to Taurus Silver *''Azusa starts to think that he is Taurus Silver'' *Is coerced into becoming an player in Monolith Code (as he is the strongest of the first year male students in live combat ability) because of a serious incident during a game which forces the original team to drop out. He brings his two male Course 2 friends, Mikihiko and Leo, onto his team *Completely calibrates two CADs from scratch in two hours (it usually takes triple the time) and displayes skills that surpassed what it means to be a Magic Artificer, causing Azusa to solidify her opinion that he is Taurus Silver *Decides to win Monolith Code just because Miyuki tells him to *Impresses observers during the final Monolith Code with his bravery and skilled magic usage, causing them to wonder whether he really is a Course 2 student * His Self-Regrowth automatically activates in the Newcomers' Monolith Code final match after he is hit by Masaki's overkill attack magic *Wins Newcomer Monolith Code and also beats Ichijou Masaki in a one-on-one duel, though he resortes to Flash Cast in the end *Attacks the corrupt committee member tampering with the Miyuki's CAD and is going to kill him until Kudou Retsu showes up *Gives Miyuki a Flying Type CAD that helps her achieve a landslide victory in Mirage Bat * As 9SC concluded, the athletes he was responsible for in the Newcomer’s Division Girls’ Speed Shooting and Icicle Destruction monopolized first to third place, took first and second place in the Newcomer’s Division Mirage Bat, first place in the Main Division’s Mirage Bat, and won the Main Division's Crowd Ball. He himself won first place in Monolith Code Newcomer's Division along with Mikihiko and Leo. * Along with members under his supervision was unofficially dubbed as the "Invincible Team" for their landslide victories. *Pays off Ono Haruka to gain information about No Head Dragon's Japan Branch *Takes out No Head Dragon's Japanese headquarters *The epithet that his Decomposition is known is revealed to be "Demon Right" *''Kudou Retsu knows Tatsuya's true identity and pities him'' *The Yotsuba Clan is seen to threaten the Ten Master Clans' supremacy over regular Magicians *Draws the attention of Rosen and other bigwigs * Views Juumonji Katsuto as his 'natural enemy' because "Phalanx" is a natural counter to his own "Decomposition" magic. *Is "invited" to join the Ten Master Clans by Katsuto on behalf of the Juumonji Family for his performance during the Monolith Code and also for defeating Ichijou Masaki, a member of Ichijou Clan that is one of the Ten Master Clans During Summer Holiday Arc, Volume 5: *Honoka confesses to him and he reveals that he can never love anyone romantically *Miyuki and Honoka competes over time with him *While going out into the city, he and Miyuki pretends to be lovers to avoid trouble *A rumour starts that he could be the next Student Council President, which garners more support than expected *Bribes Azusa to become the next President with a Flying Type CAD and monitor *Is attacked by several people who think that he and Mayumi have a "special" relationship *Suppresses Miyuki's power with his own in front of the assembly * Mayumi introduces her bodyguard, Nakura, and sees Tatsuya waver for a moment. She deduces that Tatsuya knows the 'dark side' of the Magician world. *''Mayumi theorizes that he is an Extra from ancestors whom were bearing the number four in their name one time.'' *''Katsuto and Mari theorizes that he may be connected to the Ten Master Clans, despite him saying otherwise'' During Yokohama Disturbance Arc, Volume 6: *Is privately offered a position as Vice President of the Student Council by Azusa, but he declines *New Public Morals Chairman Kanon and New Student Council President Azusa agrees that he will remain in the Public Morals Committee until April and then transfers into the Student Council, without asking his permission *Starts challenging the idea of Storing Magic Sequences *Suzune recommends him personally to become part of the Thesis Competition team as a replacement/assistant *His stepmother Sayuri asks him to drop out of school (again) and gives him a relic to analyse that may hold the key to storing Magic Sequences *It is revealed that Tatsuya has too much power in FLT and holds considerable sway in the company *Wishes to raise the social standing of Magicians through economic necessity *Mayumi is shown to have a slight crush on him *Gets stalked by Chiaki for malicious reasons *His upper limit for mass targeting simultaneously in live combat is 24 but, when not under attack, is 36 *Can pass Psion signals straight into Miyuki's Magic Calculation Area *Gets attacked by Sekimoto using sleeping gas *''Leo and Erika wonder if he is clairvoyant'' *Goes with Mari and Mayumi to interrogate Sekimoto and is attacked by Lu Ganghu *Is almost kissed by Miyuki During Yokohama Disturbance Arc, Volume 7: *Suzune sets Chiaki a goal to beat Tatsuya in Hardware Engineering in Second Year to raise her spirits *Calmly stops the intruders who want to suppress the competition site using applications of Decomposition magic *''Kichijouji mistakes his Decomposition magic for Molecular Divider '' *Notices the oncoming truck and activates Mist Dispersion before it hit, with only Mayumi noticing with her Multi-Scope *''He is revealed to a large audience of his school friends to be part of a secret elite unit within the military '''- '''full list: Erika, Leo, Mizuki, Mikihiko, Honoka, Shizuku, Isori , Kanon, Kirihara, Mayumi, Mari, Suzune, Katsuto, Sayaka (A total of 14 people, not including Miyuki who already knows.)'' *He is the one who designed the Mobile Suits used by the battalion *Is revealed to have some kind of magic limiter set on him which can be removed by Miyuki *Uses Regrowth on wounded soldiers under Major Yanagi; also hinted at the fact he has to go through intense pain for the process *Annihilates an enemy chemical congregation attack on the rescue helicopter *Also annihilates the magicians behind the attack as well as five soldiers who are trying to shoot down the helicopter *Heals Isori and Kirihara when both are gravely injured trying to protect Kanon and Sayaka respectively from a surprise attack *Greatly affects the Alliance`s morale due to him using the same magic as the demon who crushed the Alliance 3 years ago at Okinawa, Mahesvara *This also enables Katsuto and Masaki to push back on their respective battlefield *The mechanism behind Regrowth is explained *Uses Material Burst on the assault ship of the Alliance to great effect *Uses Material Burst again to annihilate the invasion fleet prepared by the Alliance later to be known as the Scorched Halloween *Also kills the Alliance's only known Strategic-Class Magician, Liú Yúndé (before the guy could even do anything), although this is only revealed later in the series During Reminiscence Arc, Volume 8: *Treated like a servant by all of his family members including Miyuki * Already showed that he is a talented martial artist at the age of 13 * Has a high sense of responsibility towards his duty as Miyuki's Guardian * Never used CAD before he is introduced to Kazama and Sanada * Uses Material Burst for the first time * Shows his worried expression for the first time in front of Miyuki *Uses Regrowth on other people for the first time *''Miyuki is told by her mother the truth of the experiment on Tatsuya, and Honami already knows'' *''Kazama and Sanada both see that Tatsuya's magic is Strategic-class'' *Tatsuya is Maya's only direct counter to her spell Meteor Stream *Before the events of the Okinawa Defense Navel Battle, Miyuki ignores him and treats him like a servant * Honami dies protecting him from enemy's projectiles while he's activating Material Burst * Yotsuba Maya forbids Tatsuya from contacting 101 IMEB in light of the Scorched Halloween * Declines Maya's order to drop from First High During Visitor Arc Chapter (I), Volume 9: *''Is included in the USNA's list of suspects who might be the unregistered Japanese Strategic Magician'' *Is informed about Shizuku leaving Japan to study abroad for 3 months * Becomes suspicious of government approval of the exchange of Magic School transfer students between USNA and Japan *Suspects Shizuku's replacement transfer student, Lina, is also Angie Sirius (Head of STARS and one of the 13 Apostles) *Gets attacked by Lina and officially confirms that she is Angie Sirius *Is offered a place in the USNA by Lina, who values his strength, to which he declines *Becomes aware of the Vampire Incidents *Becomes concerned after Leo is attacked *Is told that the "Vampires" are in fact "Paranormal Parasites" *Asks Shizuku for more information about the Vampire Incidents occurring in the USNA *Discovers that Parade can fool his "eye" and avoid Mist Dispersal *Asks permission from Maya to contact Major Kazama again *Is asked for assistance by Mayumi and Katsuto in dealing with the Vampire Incident *Is ganged up on by Lina's soldiers before Yakumo and Miyuki arrive *Partially undoes the Limiter, having observed Miyuki do so before *Stops the magic match between Lina and Miyuki During Visitor Arc Chapter (II), Volume 10: *Organizes a meeting between Katsuto and Mayumi, representing the Ten Master Clans, with Erika and Mikihiko, representing the police and Hundred Families factions to foster cooperation between both camps *Gives them the frequency for the tracking device he'd implanted in the Parasite the night before to allow them to track it down *Begins to empathize with Lina's situation, making Miyuki think that he feels more emotions than he thought *Is told about the Black Hole experiment *Theorizes about the manner of the Parasites' creation *Is told about the Parasite entering First High's grounds *Realizes that he can't clearly "see" Parasites *Fails to capture/destroy the Parasite *Promises Erika that if Lina attacks, he will fight back with his full power *Has difficulty coming up with a spell to target individual Information Bodies in the Information Dimension *Is told about the Seven Sages who leaked information about the Black Hole experiment *Works out that the Great Asian Alliance had received some support by the USNA during the Yokohama Incident *Receives courtesy chocolates on Valentine's Day from Subaru and Eimi representing the Nine Schools' Competition First Year's Team, Mizuki and Fujibayashi *Receives Valentine's chocolates from Honoka and a chocolate lovey dovey banquet from Miyuki *Receives poison-bitter chocolates from Mayumi as payback for him treating her like a child *Gives Honoka two crystal hairbands and feels guilty that he can't return her feelings *Sees a camera spying on him from a low orbit satellite *Is brought in to help with the strange actions of Pixie *Discovers that the 3H has become a host of a Parasite who, influenced by Honoka's thoughts, now is in love with him and wishes to be with him *Connects to Information Dimension in order to protect Miyuki, and in doing so sees the Stardust soldiers waiting to ambush him *Attacks the soldiers unaware and receives unexpected help from Naotsugu who had been spying on him under orders of the military *Angie Sirius arrives to challenge him During Visitor Arc Chapter (III), Volume 11: *Is attacked by Angie Sirius with "Heavy Metal Burst" and manages to defeat her *Defeats the USNA surveillance team *''Lina becomes convinced that Tatsuya is NOT a Strategic Magician, but instead is a Mental Interference Illusionist'' *Asks for help from the Yotsuba Clan for the first time *Begins questioning Pixie as to the nature of the Parasites *''Erika suspects that Tatsuya is a member of the Yotsuba Clan,' although he does not explicitly confirm it *Is warned by Hayama that the Saegusa have used the Counterintelligence Third Division in order to capture and investigate the Parasites *Visits Aoyama Cemetery with Honoka, Miyuki and Pixie in order to meet with the other Parasites who are after Pixie *Fights the Parasites there after refusing to give them Pixie *Witnesses Pixie using psychokinesis *Buys Pixie to keep her/it out of the hands of others *Warns Mayumi and the Saegusa Family not to use the Parasites for military functions *Meets one of the Seven Sages, Raymond Sage Clark *Learns about the Seven Sages, the Black Sage and Hliðskjálf *Fights with the Parasites with his group and cripples them *Removes his Limiter to help Miyuki shut down the Parasites *Offers to help Lina naturalize as a Japanese citizen and leave the military *Earns the gratitude of Kobayakawa for suggesting that she become a magical tactical advisor instead of dropping out *Minami moves in with them During Double seven Chapter, Volume 12: *Accepted into the new Magic Engineering Course, which was mainly created because of him *Is interrogated by Shizuku's mother as to his intentions for Shizuku and Honoka, and is told that she is investigating into his background *Uses the arrival of the Saegusa Twins; Kasumi and Izumi , and Shippou Takuma to divert attention from Minami, who is posing as his cousin *Joins the Student Council officially *Meets the Saegusa Twins, Kasumi and Izumi *Is attacked by Kasumi, who is wary of him since he is close to her sister, Mayumi *Hacks into the school's surveillance system using Pixie to modify the fight with Kasumi *Is warned about Congressman Kanda's visit to First High School *Organises a Stellar Furnace Experiment to put a halt to the Humanist plot * Mocked by Shippou Takuma as a 'Weed' and as a result, Tomitsuka Hagane becomes furious and challenges Takuma to a mock battle *Blackmails Sawamura Maki to stop her actions against Magicians *Defeats Tomitsuka Hagane in mock battle During Steeplechase Chapter, Volume 13: *Directed by Azusa, withdraws from working earlier to avoid him completing all the Student Council's works by himself since he is highly efficient. However, as a result, Izumi thinks of him as a slacker * Uses the remaining time to wait for Miyuki by joining Mountaineering Club with Leo and Minami * Informed of the changes of events in the Nine School Competition * Suspicious of the addition of the Steeplechase Event * Does the athletes selection for the 9NSC together with Hattori * Starts to investigate the matter regarding P-Weapons * Attends the Nine School Competitions as Tactical Manager and Engineer * Starts to investigate the Steeplechase Venue with assists of Kuroba siblings, Pixie and others * Forced to stop in aiding Koudo by Miyuki * Showed that Tatsuya's 'myth of invincibility' in the 9NSC still remains * Annihilates the parasites in the Steeplechase event * Ordered by Maya to assist Kuroba faction in capturing Zhou * Mitsugu acts without him resulting in his hand cut off by Zhou's unknown magic skill * Restores Mitsugu's hand out of considerations towards Fumiya and Ayako During Ancient City Insurrection Chapter (I), Volume 14: * Starts rigorous experiments in the secret base under the temple lent to him by Yakumo to create a new magic * Creates a design for new magic basing on FAE application with potential to penetrate Gram Demolition Armor and Phalanx, which are natural counters to his decomposition magic * Accepts the request from Maya to help Kuroba hunt down and eliminate Zhou despite being suspicious; Becomes a target for traditionalists who were tailing Kuroba twins * Sets up a meeting with Kudou Retsu through Kyouko * Is attacked by traditionalist for the first time; Realizes he was being targeted and used as bait to lure traditionalists by Maya * Becomes General Secretary for Student Council; Accepts security responsibilities for Thesis Competition * Requests support of Yakumo to protect his friends from Traditionalists’ attacks * Negotiates with Kudou Retsu for his help to deal with Zhou rather than consulting 101 Battalion * Requests support of Yotsuba to protect his friends from Traditionalists’ attacks * Accepts the request of Mayumi to help her uncover truth behind Nakura’s death * Teams up with Ichijou Masaki During Ancient City Insurrection Chapter (II), Volume 15: * Meets up with Mayumi again in school causing a gossip about them; Also learns the details of Nakura's death * Feels bad for Miyuki because he can't be proud of her family (Yotsuba) compared to Mayumi, who is proud to be the eldest daughter of Saegusa family * Revealed that the mission to capture Zhou is also a test of loyalty of Tatsuya to the Yotsuba family * Mitsugu meets up with Hayama, during the conversation, Mitsugu questions Tatsuya's loyalty * Hayama reveals that right after Tatsuya's birth, he was almost killed by the clan and Tatsuya didn't know about it. * Goes to Kyoto to find Zhou and also to help Mayumi * During the fight with the Traditionalists, Tatsuya left Mayumi to Masaki and search for Miyuki * Views Kudou Minoru as ruthless because Minoru dares to use magic against Zhou even in an area with civilians and does not care about it During Yotsuba Succession, Volume 16: * Working in FLT private Lab on Project 'ESCAPES'; Kuroba Mitsugu visits him and asks him (& Miyuki) not to attend New Year Ceremony and gives him a warning * Leaves Tokyo to visit Yotsuba Family Main House * First Attack on their way to the Main House. * Second Attack on their way to the Main House; Tsukuba Yuuka comes and takes the group to her house * Third Attack on their way to the Main House by Shibata Katsushige and his guardians Kotona and Kanata; Fight with Kotona and Kanata * Reaching the Main House and dinner with other Heir Candidates, Ayako and Maya * Maya informs him Miyuki is not his sister and he is her son * Maya invites him to her offline room (which has the Hliðskjálf) and they talk about his parentage, his birth, powers, relationship with Miyuki and Maya's Wish/Dream/Revenge * Miyuki confesses her love to him * Attending the Family New Year Ceremony; Maya announces to the Family about he being Maya's son and also declares his engagement to Miyuki (Ayako is shocked over the announcement); This information is later released to the magic commmunity. * Tatsuya demonstrates his new Magic 'Baryon Lance' to the family in attendance During the Master Clans Conference Chapter (I), Volume 17 *'''''He is introduced to the magic community in the Yotsuba's New Year greeting, as the son of Yotsuba Maya and the fiancé of Shiba Miyuki *Is feared and avoided by his classmates due to the notorious reputation of the Yotsuba Clan *Declines Mari's suggestion to cancel his engagement with Miyuki to marry Mayumi *Plot of other Ten Master Clan members to weaken the Yotsuba Clan becomes more apparent: Saegusa Kouichi wants Tatsuya to marry Mayumi, Ichijou Gouki wants Masaki to marry Miyuki. *Thanked by Takuma for Maya's recommendation for the Shippou Clan to join the Ten Master Clans and thinks about how people give importance to different things *Skips class for the first time and heads to the Ten Master Clan conference venue with Miyuki upon notification of the terrorist attack During the Master Clans Conference Chapter (II), Volume 18 * Meets with Katsuto, Mayumi to discuss how to deal with Jiedo Heigu, leader of the terrorist attack During the Master Clans Conference Chapter (III), Volume 19 * Defeats Humanists Group that are attacking Miyuki, Izumi and Minami * Uses Psion Marker on Gu Jie in preparation to capture him * Requests assistance from Yakumo to join him in capturing Gu Jie * Fumiya and Ayako temporarily become Miyuki's bodyguards while Tatsuya is on mission to capture Gu Jie * Heads to the mansion where Gu Jie is located to begin the mission * Defeats Chiba Toshikazu who is hindering their pursuit of Gu Jie * Shows anger toward Gu Jie's magic and resolves to personally assassinate him after the police's arrest is complete. * Boards a coast guard ship provided by Mayumi to continue the pursuit of Gu Jie on sea. Yakumo is also on board. Benjamin Canopus' team is also on pursuit of Gu Jie * Yakumo slightly distracts him on using Gram Dispersion on Benjamin Canopus' Molecular Divider which obliterates the ship along with Gu Jie * Mission to capture Gu Jie ends in failure. Yakumo drives Tatsuya home and explains why he prevented Tatsuya from using Gram Dispersion * Brings the body of Toshikazu to the Chiba Residence along with Yakumo to explain what happened * Defeats Erika in a duel after responding that his Regrowth cannot bring back the dead * Explains the circumstances of the mission to Maya * Submits his report of the mission details to Kazama During the Southern Sea Riot Chapter, Volume 20 * Accepts Maya's request to attend a ceremony in Okinawa with Miyuki and a secret mission * Receives an invitation from Shizuku to visit an artificial island in Okinawa that her father's company was developing * Joins Kazama and 101 IMEB in their mission to thwart the sabotage efforts of renegade Great Asian Union and Australia ("saboteurs") on the artificial island * Attends meeting with 101 IMEB and Chen Xiangshan with regards to locating the saboteurs. * Avoids any further interactions with Chen by avoiding Kazama's dinner invitation * Shows to value his good term relationship with Kyouko who is affected by Toshikazu's death * Places a Psion Marker on James Jeffrey Johnson, a saboteur who is spying on them * Gives Miyuki a necklace as a birthday present and surprises her with a full course dinner for both of them which he prepared beforehand. * It is shown that his Elemental Sight has developed further through his experience in searching for Gu Jie * Sends the new information he gathered from the saboteur via Elemental Sight to Kazama * Meets with Honoka, Shizuku and seven of the third year graduates and goes on a glass boat trip. * Honoka and Miyuki competes over time with him similar to the Summer Holiday * Defeats some of the saboteurs deployed from a submarine with Kirihara, Sawaki and Hattori. He conceals the saboteurs' identity from them as "pirates" * Throws the defeated "pirates" to the sea to prevent the submarine from pursuing them any further. Tatsuya's ruthless action shocks the three graduates * Meets with 101 IMEB and Great Asian Union operatives Chen and Lu Ganghu and setup a plan to board the submarine. * Is still seen by Chen and Lu as an enemy even though they are cooperating on the same mission * Disables the submarine's surveillance and propeller while the 101 IMEB and GAU operatives completes the mission to board the submarine. * Warns his friends of possible attempts of the remaining saboteurs to kidnap them. * Places a Psion Marker on Jasmine Williams * Is displeased by 101 IMEB's action to enlist Kirihara, Sawaki and Hattori to join the fight against the remaining saboteurs. He sees it as an unofficial tryout for recruitment into 101 IMEB * Defeats the remaining saboteurs and completes the mission During the Prologue of Disturbance Chapter (I), Volume 21 * Shows concern over the news of Brazil's use of Strategic-Class magic Synchronized Linear Fusion and the resulting thousands of casualties * New school year starts and is now in the third year and officer of the Student Council * Introduced to Mitsuya Shiina, first year representative * Receives information that Gouki is incapacitated by an enemy's trap of unknown origin * Neutralizes Yaguruma Saburou's Vigilance with Gram Dispersion and apprehends him for eavesdropping on the Student Council Room with Mikihiko's help * Meets with Kazama and 101 IMEB to discuss the possibility of a New Soviet Union invasion and he may be contacted anytime should it escalate as it did in the Yokohama Disturbance * Assured by Kazama that the Yotsuba Clan is under the government's protection * Kyouko shows concerns over Tatsuya's role in 101 IMEB in light of the use of Strategic-Class Magic in Brazil and its negative effects on magicians and Japan * Accepts Katsuto's invitation for a meeting with the younger members of the 28 families to discuss the anti-magician movement. * Deduces that it wasn't Katsuto who came up with this strategy * Still continues training in Yakumo's temple every morning when possible at improving win rates compared to his first year * Receives warning from Yakumo of possible consequences after the meeting * Granted discretion on the matters of the meeting by Maya as her son * Leaves school early due to 101 IMEB's request for assistance * Witnesses Tuman Bomba for the first time and dismantles it with Mist Dispersion though not a decisive countermeasure * Neutralizes remaining enemy fleet and completes 101 IMEB's request * Starts analyzing ways to effectively counter Tuman Bomba's multiple magic which he calls Chain-Casting * Attends the younger member's meeting * Isolated by the other 28 families for his objection of Miyuki becoming an idol to improve the image of magicians During the Prologue of Disturbance Chapter (II), Volume 22 * Leaves immediately after the meeting * Attends another meeting, this time with members of the Yotsuba clan. Topics discussed: James and Jasmine sent to Miyaki Island, the spell Gatekeeper to be developed by the Tsukuba Clan, the younger 28 family meeting and possible consequence of isolation, potential difficult clans to win against and methods to counter Tuman Bomba * Preparation to move to the Yotsuba Clan's Tokyo headquarters with Miyuki and Minami are being made * Receives information from Yakumo on the activities of the Intelligence Department and decides not to get involved * Defeats USNA soldiers that attacked him and Miyuki * Attends a meeting with Katsuto and Mayumi but got postponed due to the Saegusa twins' unexpected visit * Accepts a mission from Maya to rescue captured USNA soldiers arrested by the Intelligence Department * Receives a new Freed Suit and black bike "Wingless" for the mission * Attacks the camp where the USNA soldiers are held * Suspects that a Tooyama Clan magician is defending the camp * Uses Decomposition on the paralysis drug affecting the USNA Soldiers and instructs them to head to an escape truck prepared for the mission. Among the rescued soldiers is Sylvia Mercury First * Gathers evidence of Human Experimentation on the camp * Interrogates the commander of the camp on the location of Tooyama Tsukasa * Uses Decomposition to kill Tsukasa but Katsuo stops him * Katsuto asks Tatsuya to leave which he does and completes his mission to free the USNA Soldiers During the Isolation Chapter, Volume 23 * Is considered a "dangerous person" by the Intelligence Department and becomes a target for "re-education" * Watches the news on the use of Strategic-Class Magic Thunderclap Tower by Liú Lì Lěi and mentions of further increase of casualties from the initial 800 due to the nature of the magic to paralyze all medical facilities in the area * Becomes a target of condemnation for inventing the magic of Active Air Mine and branding it an inhumane magic * Blames himself for the cancellation of the Nine Schools Competition * Uses Regrowth to reverse the effects Miyuki's magic that went out of control in anger over the cancellation of the Nine Schools Competition * Watches the news Edward Clark's announcement of Project Dione to the world. Taurus Silver is invited to join the project * Assures Miyuki that he will not join the project even if Maya tells him to * Studies and deduces the true purpose of Project Dione * [[Momoyama Azuma|''Principal Momoyama]], Vice Principal Yaosaka and Jennifer Smith receives an email from the USNA that wishes for “Taurus Silver”, Shiba Tatsuya to participate in Project Dione'' * Is given exemption from attending classes with A ratings on all assignments and is allowed to graduate High School and University if he decides to participate in the project * Decides to not attend classes and resigns from the Student Council * Moves to a Yotsuba Villa in Izu while Miyuki and Minami moves to Chofu on Maya's orders * Questions Yakumo's actions to guard Miyuki * Pressure is placed on Tatsuya as more people invited to participate in the project are willing to fully cooperate * Edward reveals to Igor Andreevich Bezobrazov, William McCloud and Lina that Tatsuya is Taurus Silver and also the Strategic-Class Magician that caused the Scorched Halloween * Receives information from Fumiya that the Intelligence Department is making a move to capture him and that the Yotsuba Clan will not assist him * Uses Gatekeeper and Gram Dispersion to remove the spell Pledge on him and Miyuki. Tatsuya has gained his freedom * Meets with Katsuto, Mayumi and Mari and is further pressured to join Project Dione. Tatsuya still refuses. Katsuto tells him to step outside * Uses Baryon Lance in an actual fight for the first time and severs Katsuto's left arm * Mari and Mayumi tries to interfere with the fight but is stopped by Miyuki and Minami. Katsuto surrenders * Accepts the surrender and uses Regrowth to restore Katsuto's arm * Reveals to Katsuto, Mayumi and Mari the hidden intention of Project Dione * Tasuya's friends assured him that they will never abandon him even if he becomes a criminal or isolated causing Katsuto to say the he has some good friends and is a little jealous * Raymond Clark reveals to the public that Tatsuya is Silver Taurus During the Escape Chapter (I), Volume 24 * Attends a meeting with Maya. Topics Discussed: first meeting with Raymond, the removal of Pledge on him and Miyuki, the fight against Katsuto, unveiling of a project and the sponsor's approval for it * Hayama and Maya talks about the Pledge that was placed on Tatsuya to prevent him from destroying the world * Neutralizes an assassination attempt on him as she picks up Miyuki from school * Threatens reporters blocking the school to leave or they will be banned from the FLT press conference * Discusses with Hanabishi Hyougo that the attack was a ploy to expose the true colors of anti-magician extremists * Meets Sponsor Toudo Aoba for the first time * Receives approval from Aoba for Project ESCAPES with a condition that he will become a deterrent against foreign countries * Attends another meeting with Maya to discuss the meeting with Aoba and progress on the Miyaki Island construction * Announces Project ESCAPES on the FLT press conference and responds that he will decline the invitation for Project Dione * Accepts Shizuku's request to meet with Kitayama Ushio for Project ESCAPES' partnership with the business sector * Meets with Edward and Raymond. Wins the debate against both of them on him joining Project Dione * Edward and Raymond considers Tatsuya's Material Burst as something that can't be ignored and assassinating Tatsuya should be a last resort * Debates with Raymond again after completing his meeting with Ushio * STARS are discussing plans on assassinating Tatsuya. Lina wonders since when has STARS started acting like a mafia group * Is visited by Miyuki and is informed of the mock battle between Tomitsuka and Minami * Is attacked by Tuman Bomba but Minami protects him and Miyuki * Uses Decomposition on the source of Tuman Bomba to prevent any further attacks During the Escape Chapter (II), Volume 25 * Uses Regrowth on Minami. Minami is still unconscious * Contacts Hayama to report the attack. Senses Kazama is near the villa * Questions Kazama on the military's knowledge and actions before the Tuman Bomba attack and makes his deductions of the situation. * Kazama's answers impact Tatsuya's relationship with 101 IMEB and the military negatively * Assures Minami she has fulfilled her duty as a guardian and considers her a friend * Is informed by Hyougo of Minoru's visit to Minami * 101 IMEB Officers are studying their options on whether to name Tatsuya as the "14th Apostle" or to force him to participate in Project Dione * Reveals to Tomitsuka the true intent of Project Dione and he has no intention of leaving Miyuki * Meets with Minoru and discuss the condition of Minami and possible cure * Sees a resemblance of Minoru's smile with Zhou's and senses he is now a parasite * Fight against Minoru ends in a deadlock despite using multiple Decomposition on him * Talks with Miyuki about the fight, including the use of Elemental Sight by Minoru * Attends a meeting with the Ten Masters Clan to plan the capture of Minoru * Antagonistic relationship with Katsuto returns to normal with Mayumi's help * Neutralizes second Tuman Bomba attack on him while at First High before any damage could be done * Failed Tuman Bomba attack causes Project Dione to lose influence as it is co-sponsored by Igor * Accepts duty of being Lina's guide who just returned to Japan and is under the Kuroba clan's protection * Learns from Lina the STARS rebellion and the parasites involvement in it During the Invasion Chapter, Volume 26 * Visits Miyaki Island to serve as the site for Project ESCAPES and Lina's new home for the time being * Visits Minami at the hospital. Members of the Juumonji and Saeugusa clan are present in preparation to capture Minoru * Confirms to Lina that the Yotsuba Clan is not a military organization and doesn't mind if Lina sees the new "Air-Car" he is given * Gives Lina a thought-controlled CAD and performs CAD adjustments for her * Reveals to his friends that Minoru has become a parasite; Also Mikihiko offers assistance for developing a new spell against the parasites * Declines Kazama's order to hand over Lina to the military * Consults with Yakumo on sealing parasites. Yakumo gives only a hint * Is informed by Mayumi of Minoru's attempt to infiltrate the hospital * Is informed by Maya that STARS has sent an assassination team to search for Lina * Is informed by Hayama that Raymond has become a parasite as well * Great Asian Union (GAU) invades New Soviet Union (NSU) territory in light of Igor's absence in the battle after attacking First High * Meets with Kazama to discuss measure against the new appearance of parasites in the USNA and the war between GAU and NSU * Returns to Miyaki Island to work on a new Strategic-Class Magic; Lina is amazed, asking if he is going to be a demon king * Trains with Mikihiko to perfect a new spell Seal Ball against the parasites * Accepts mission to stop entry of parasites in Japan; His friends also join him for the mission * Is informed by Fumiya that Retsu died in battle against Minoru * Intercepts STARS soldiers that is infiltrating Zama Base with his friends; Successfully seals four parasites and completes the mission During the Sudden Change Chapter, Volume 27 * Discusses with Miyuki the war between the GAU and NSU and the possibility that Minoru might use it as an opportunity to abduct Minami * Accepts Lina's request to rescue Canopus whom she believes is imprisoned in Midway Island * Makes a request to Shiina to meet with Mitsuya Gen * Success rate of using Seal Ball is increasing as he continues training with Mikihiko * Edward reveals to Igor the location of Miyaki Island * Senses the use of Tuman Bomba against the GAU soldiers and focuses on completing the new Strategic-Class Magic he is working on * Completes the design of the new Strategic-Class Magic; Sends the basic blueprint to George and asks him to handle the hardware part of the magic * Discusses with Miyuki the possible invasion of the NSU and the countermeasures prepared for it * Declines Kazama's request to assist on Li Lei's asylum; Suggests to ask assistance from the Ichijou Clan instead * Obtains military intelligence of Midway Island from Gen * Views Canopus as unavoidable enemy and wants to prevent Canopus from becoming a parasite as much as possible * Tatsuya's Strategic-Class magic: Ocean Blast is used against the invading NSU fleet. The shock wave of the magic also disrupts the camouflage spell used by the Parasite STARS approaching Miyaki Island * Receives an emergency message on the attack on Miyaki Island and joins Lina in its defense * Uses Decomposition on the bodies of Regulus, Vega and Deneb * Uses Seal ball to seal all invading Parasite STARS * Is informed by Miyuki that Minoru has abducted Minami and immediately jumps into his Air Car and leaves During the Pursuit Chapter (I), Volume 28 * Begins pursuit of Minoru after confirming that Miyuki is safe * Defeats Arcturus' spirit while in pursuit of Minoru and got delayed by 15 minutes * Stops the pursuit of Minoru after a powerful illusion is used and returns to Miyuki * Discusses with Miyuki the details of the pursuit and hospital incident * Attempts to locate Minami but Minoru counters his magic (repeatedly) and narrows down their location by a 100 radius * Is stopped by Miyuki on trying to locate Minami as Tatsuya is more important to Miyuki than Minami * Laments on his misjudgement of George's personality after his name was mentioned as co-developer of Ocean Blast during Masaki's Press Conference as Japan's newest Strategic-Class Magician * Apologizes to Maya for his misjudgement but Maya tells him that Aoba is satisfied with the result of his indirect action of becoming a deterrent * Accepts Maya's suggestion to get Miyuki another guardian but recommends Lina for the post instead of Ayako * Visits Yakumo to learn of a way to counter Minoru's Magic but Yakumo refuses * Receives approval from Principal Momoyama for Lina's enrollment to First High * Analyzes ways to counter Minoru's magic and tries to locate Minami again * Declines Kazama's order to stop Lina from enrolling First High * Receives information from Kyouko about the magic Minoru is using to counter his magic and requests to join the Kudou and Fujibayashi clan in their pursuit of Minoru * STARS has sent Illegal Mystic Assassin Platoon (Illegal MAP) to inflitrate Japan to assassinate Tatsuya * Receives approval to join in the pursuit of Minoru During the Pursuit Chapter (II), Volume 29 * Entrusts Miyuki to Lina's care while he continues his pursuit of Minoru * Receives information from Shiina that the Mitsuya Clan has told 101 IMEB of his plans to go to Midway * Senses that someone made a hole in the barrier and decides to continue pursuit * Receives report from Fumiya about the Parasite Doll incident and the current State of the Kudou Clan * Pursues a "fake" Minoru and returns to the barrier upon realization * Uses Decomposition to incapacitate body of Fujibayashi Nagamasa in their fight * Uses Astral Decomposition to counter and defeat Nagamasa's spell * Is told by Mitsugu where Minoru is heading and is questioned why he cares about Minami * Defeats 4 Illegal MAP sent by Raymond to hinder his pursuit of Minoru * Locates Minoru but is stopped by Yakumo's illusion magic * Overcomes the illusion magic and defeats Yakumo * Uses Regrowth on Yakumo and explains to Tatsuya that there is an organization (where Aoba is part of) that wants the Parasites expelled from Japan * Discusses his plans with Miyuki and Lina to place his friends under the Yotsuba Clans' protection During the Rescue Chapter, Volume 30 * Accepts Kyouko's apology on behalf of his father's interference of Minami's Rescue and suggests to have a talk with him * Meets with Asha Chandrasekhar the developer of Agni-Downburst and had a discussion of Project ESCAPE and establishing an international association for magician rights * Meets with Senator and CIA official Wyatt Curtis to discuss the rescue of Benjamin Canopus and parasites issues * Receives approval from Aoba to leave 101 IMEB as long as he remains a deterrent and that Minoru is not allowed to come back to Japan * Officially resigns from 101 IMEB despite Saeki's objections as Strategic Class magicians are not allowed to leave the military * Defeats several 101 IMEB members including Kazama and Yanagi upon attempt to arrest him for leaving 101 * Stages an attack on his transport ship to the USNA to conceal his rescue mission from the military and media * Attacks Midway Prison and convinces Benjamin to leave with him through the ring provided by Wyatt * Rescues other STARS prisoners at Benjamin's Request. * The members of STARS also mistakes his Decomposition to be Molecular Divider * Completes Benjamin's Rescue; doing little damage to Midway to the surprise of Wyatt * Proceeds to the aircraft carrier to rescue Minami using his Air Car which USNA soldiers mistakes as a UFO * Successfully negotiates with the captain of the carrier for a ceasefire and Minami's release from their custody * Senses the magic Minoru used during his fight with the other parasites but he is nowhere in the carrier * Completes the rescue of Minami and returns to Miyuki Category:Events